Inside Out
by silver blood
Summary: Alternate ending to "Say Goodnight, Gracie." LIT... Rory says her peace and finally breaks down Jess's barrier... So he can open up. Will be several chapters.


Title: Inside Out

Author: Silver Blood

Summary: It's a different ending to "Say Goodnight, Gracie." Starts when Rory moves to sit next to Jess on the bus. I'm not sure if I will make the formatting script form or story form. Tell me what you think in the reviews I'm so sure you'll leave me. LIT.

AN/ I want to apologize if this was badly written, but I just had this idea tonight after watching say goodnight and I needed to write it down. The other chapters will be better with more thought put into them. I just need reviews to help keep me inspired!

Rory walked towards the back of the bus, not breaking eye contact with Jess. She could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied quietly.

"Can I sit?" 

Jess shrugged, not sure if he was ready to have this conversation quite yet. He decided to pick a safe subject before she could pick one.

"Uh, sure, sit. I thought you took an earlier bus."

She noticed the none-too subtle segue into an easy topic, but replied nonetheless. 

"My first class got canceled today."

Jess searched his brain for something to say.

"Oh. So what's been going on?" 

"Nothing much. Fran died."

He was glad they were avoiding the heavy topics, but even he wasn't blind to the fact that eventually they needed to talk. He didn't want to leave, but wasn't sure he had any other option. It wasn't like Luke wanted him around.

"I heard."

"I went to her funeral yesterday." 

Jess nodded.  
"Luke went, too." 

"I saw him there."

"Yeah?" 

"He was in the back."

The conversation came to a not-so-abrupt halt as they sat in awkward silence. Jess decided that with nothing to lose, he might as well tell her everything. He would be leaving anyway. 

"I can't go to the prom. I couldn't get tickets." 

"Oh."

Rory didn't bother to hide her disappointment. She had been looking forward to prom since freshman year. Since Jess had agreed to take her, she'd become even more excited. She'd be spending the special night with someone she loved. Someone who hopefully loved her all the same.

"Sorry."

Rory didn't tell him it was okay. She didn't need to when they both knew it wasn't. She wasn't sure it would ever be.

"I mean it, Rory. I really am sorry. For everything."

She turned her head, blue eyes piercing his, searching for some kind of façade, some hint that his words were as empty as she expected, but she found nothing. His walls had been crumbling for a long time, and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe the last bricks were finally falling away. She rested her head on his shoulder silently, and turned towards him.

"I love you, Jess. As long as we're okay, I'll be okay." 

With that his walls collapsed, and he found himself drowning in her eyes. Drowning in the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. She took his hand as she saw the tears, and kissed the back softly. 

He stayed silent, unsure of what to say. All he knew was that he had to make sure Rory was okay. He had to make sure she was always okay. 

"Luke kicked me out."

There was silence, then her quiet voice, a little bitter, replied.

"Can you blame him?" 

Jess laughed.

"No… I guess not. Jimmy stopped by."

Rory looked confused.

"Jimmy?"

"My dad. Except that I've never called him my dad, because I've never met him. He walked out right after I was born and didn't bother to care for 17 years. Next thing I know, he's here."

Rory stared at Jess. That was the most she'd ever heard him say about his family. Usually she got a stoic response or a grunt when she asked about Liz. 

"Luke knew he was here and didn't tell me. Completely took me by surprise when he stopped by the diner and wanted to chat. What do you say in a situation like that? We just sat there with the radio on in awkward silence, till he got up and ran out the door. Good at running. Guess I am too. I'm sorry about that… Running from you. Walking away."

Rory could see that he was close to tears, and wasn't sure what to say. She'd never seen Jess act this way before, and she couldn't tell if it was because of her or because of Jimmy. It was like he could read her thoughts.

"I was gonna leave. I've got my bag packed and everything, but… I know how bad it hurts. And I don't want to do that to you."

Rory glanced out the window and realized it was almost her stop. She leaned over and kissed Jess on the temple. 

"This is my stop."

Jess nodded. 

"Call me?"

"I'll call you."

Rory started to walk towards the doors.

"Rory?"

She turned… His heart raced.

"I love you too."

She stared at him for another second, then walked off the bus in shock, and watched it pull away. Slowly a smile spread across her face. She couldn't get rid of it for the rest of the day.

AN/ oh wow so sorry that was bad… I'll rewrite it. But tonight I'm just too tired.


End file.
